Second Chance at Life
by ROGMethos
Summary: Two young girls from our world appear in Final Fantasy 8's, although only one knows the game. The other is something more than what she thinks; only she doesn’t know it yet. Takes place 2 years after the defeat of Ultimicia
1. Stupid Hospitals

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own or have anything to do with creation of Final Fantasy 8, that goes to SquareEnix.. and we all should bow to there mightiness. So no one needs to sue this poor fanfic writer. I do own Cleo and Kim and her family.  
  
Final Fantasy 8  
Second Chance at Life  
By: Lainnavi01  
  
Chapter 1: Stupid Hospitals....  
  
"Dum Dee Dum Dum, Dum Dee Dum..." Cleo paused in her humming, "You know that tune really is quite catchy." She stated to the girl sitting in front of her at the end of the bed.  
  
"What, the theme for Jeopardy? You mean you actually watch it." The other girl said raising her eyebrow in question. She looked at her friend strangely and back at the blank T.V. on the wall. Currently there was nothing on the television at the time, or at least nothing that interested the two girls.  
  
"Kim, Kim, Kim.you think nothing good is on unless it's a cable show or some reality show. There is more out there that is stimulating and makes the brain think." Cleo nodded her head with a serious look on her face. It only lasted for a second when her friend erupted into laughter. Tears were streaming down her eyes and it took a couple of seconds for her to calm down.  
  
"Oh, my god..!" Kim exclaimed. "I think you've been here for too long girlfriend, it's making you crazy."  
  
"...."  
  
"Oh, don't gimme that look Cleo. I'm not gonna baby you just 'cause your sick, and spend most of your time in the hospital. At least cancer hasn't taken your sense of humor.I hear it's the first to go."  
  
"Whatever..I." Cleo stopped at cocked her head to one side listening. "I think you're gonna have to go. I hear 'The Enforcer' on her way...visiting hours have been over for about and hour and half so."  
  
"I believe that's my cue to vamoose." Kim hopped off the hospital bed and collected her stuff. She looked around the room and than at the girl sitting in the bed.  
  
Cleopatra Seifer did not look sick, considering her cancer has been in remission. Good heath was returning to her. She was 5 years old when she was diagnosed with leukemia, putting her in and out of the hospital. According to Cleo, when she was born and until she was two her hair had been a white blond and very fine. The kind of hair you can never get out of a bottle, but like most people it got darker as she got older. When she started chemo-therapy it resulted in times of her hair falling out and took awhile to grow back. When she was 11, the chemo was stopped and she went into a remission. It took her four years to grow her hair back. Only it grew back to the same white blond from when she was born, and it hasn't gotten darker over the years. Currently it's very wavy and touches her shoulder. Cleo says she's trying to grow it as long as Kim's; her hair is past her waist. Cleo was pale from not being in the sun much. She was short, only 5'5 and has a small amount of freckles around her nose and cheeks. Kim calls her a little pixie.  
  
Kim and Cleo are as different as night and day. Cleo is light, whereas Kim is dark. She is a full blooded Native American of the Navajo Nation and is proud of it. Kimberlee Anise Rainstorm was wearing the current fashion of the times; very short shorts and a pink camisole top showing her belly with a light weight button down white top over it; unbutton of course. Her body is well pierced, this includes her belly button, eyebrow, nose and ears (6 holes total in her ears). The night Kim came home with these piercing was the night that summer vacation was shot, her parents did not approve. Around her neck was a choker with a Navajo decal on it and she has a silver ring on her ring finger with the same design. All in all, she was very chic looking.  
  
"Well, what time do you want us to come and get you tomorrow?" Kim asked as she collected her stuff. Before Cleo could answer the door to the room opened and the nurse walked in. She was very mean looking and big, with gray hair pulled back tightly and carrying a clip bored. She looked every bit as an enforcer as they had called her earlier; than she spoke.  
  
"Good evening girls!"  
  
She spoke softly and cheerfully to them both. As the old saying goes, looks can be deceiving, and her case a lot deceiving. Nurse Eddison was the nicest nurse in the hospital and everyone loved her. Calling her the Enforcer was a joke and she loved it.  
  
"Kim dear, I see your getting ready to go." She looked at the chart in her hand. According to it, Cleo was being discharged tomorrow morning. She had been in the hospital for two weeks after passing out in school. So far all of her tests came back fine and there was no sign that her cancer was coming back, but still she had been a sick little girl.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Eddison!" Cleo smiled at her, of all the doctors and nurses that came though her life, Maria Eddison was her favorite and has been with her the longest. She was the grandmother she never had. Cleo's grandparents on both sides were dead along with her parents. Cleo had no living relatives left alive, she was an orphan.  
  
When she was 9 her parents left the hospital from visiting her. She had pneumonia so she was hospitalized, nothing to serious but better safe than sorry. It had been raining all day and the roads were slick. Since it was December it got dark by 5, so by 8pm when they left it was night, making driving just a little dangerous. The car that came at them was going 80mph. The driver was drunk. Her Dad tried to swerve out of the way but with the slick roads he lost control. They spun completely around and struck a guard rail, there was a steep cliff on the other side, but they didn't go over. From eyewitness reports the car rested there for a few seconds until the drunk that almost hit them, hit yet another car causing it to go out of control and smashing into her parent's car. The cars were sent over the guard rail and crashed to the bottom of the ravine, an explosion erupted as soon as they stuck ground; no one survived. Cleo cried for a week, than no more. She never blamed herself, although some adults were afraid she might. They had been going to see her after all and young minds do tend to think that way. Cleo never did, she knew her parents loved her and that they would have been to see even in a blizzard, it was who they were.  
  
She stayed in the hospital until they released her into the care of the Rainstorms. Kim and Cleo met when they were 7. Kim was having her appendix removed and shared the same room. They have been friends ever since. Unknown to either of them, Cleo's parents asked the Rainstorms to be her guardian if anything should happen, and they agreed. So for the past 7 years Cleo has been in the Rainstorm's care. Although money had been left to Cleo, Jacob Rainstorm won't let her touch it until she goes to college. She is treated like another daughter. They have seven children but to them more the merrier. Cleo knows that if she died; heaven forbid, she will be mourned. "I'll be leaving." she signs, "again, tomorrow morning." Cleo looked at Kim saying, "And as soon as you can get her Kim."  
  
"Gotcha.Mom had a fit when I said she didn't need to come this time, so I better tell her that you're ready to be free!" She said throwing on her jacket and grabbing her purse.  
  
"Oh, and as soon as we get home we can play Final Fantasy 8!" she exclaimed and left the room.  
  
"Final what.?" Cleo looked back at the closed door.  
  
"I believe it's a video game Cleo dear, my grandson also has it." Nurse Eddison told her as she took her nightly vitals.  
  
"Oh, I live with her, but I never got into video games. She thinks I'm weird. After being inside all the time you'd think I would have, but I never did. I got active, so I really don't need to play that kind of game. Can I get back to gymnastics and karate when I get outta here?" The nurse smiled at her and nodded her head.  
  
"Hmmm..this game seems fun, kinda like playing a story instead of just reading it, or at least my grandson claims. Now be a dear and go to sleep if you want to leave early." She gave her a grandmotherly kiss goodnight and left the room.  
  
Alone, Cleo flopped on her bed, already bored. This last fainting spell scared her, although the testes said nothing was wrong. Cleo just knew it was coming back. She didn't want to go back to being weak and sick, not after feeling good for 5 years. Feeling tired, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she laid her head on the pillow.  
  
"I just wish I could be some where that I wouldn't be sick..anywhere." She whispered to herself, after a few minutes she was a sleep.  
  
A bright light appeared in her room and two figures appeared, they were just shadowy beings if anyone looked at them.  
  
"Are you sure she's the one..she is sick."  
  
"I am very sure and she will not be sick when she is in their world."  
  
"He is unsure of himself and may not be ready for her."  
  
"There is no time, she must go now. The other power is growing and we can not stop it, only the chosen may."  
  
"He is older and being difficult, a savior he is not."  
  
"Give him time, the other one before was also the same."  
  
"I still believe..."  
  
"Do not worry, she will be good for him, she has his name"  
  
"So be it, the other will go with her so she will not be alone. But a time will come and she will have to choose were she will live.if she lives."  
  
"Oh, live, she will. That I have no worry of."  
  
"We leave now. The next day she and her friend will go."  
  
A second later a flash of light and the beings were gone and the room was silent with only the breathing of Cleo sleeping. 


	2. Homecoming and Goining

Disclaimer: the same goes to what I said on the first page. I mean if I did own them.Laguna would be mine!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Homecoming and Leaving  
  
Cleo opened her eyes the next morning early than she usually does. The sun hadn't even risen threw the curtains of her room. She rolled over from her side onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The clock on the wall said just after 5 am, even though the door was shut she could her nurse getting there day started. She closed her eyes and ignored all of the outside sounds if anyone looked in they would think she was still sleeping.  
  
What did it mean? She thought, and who was that guy. She tired hard to remember the dream she had that night, never before has she ever had a dream like that. It was very vivid and she cold still remembers most of it, but it was staring to fade. What she did remember was the young man. He wasn't doing anything but staring at her, or at lest she thought it was her. He was tall from the looks and lot taller than her. He was dressed in black loose fitting pants with short black boots, his shirt was short sleeved and was blue and white with a cross like design on the front, over all that was a long grey trench like coat unbuttoned. His face was something that she would remember, it was striking and he wasn't smiling, he looked at her with hard green eyes. What stood out most on his face was the scar; it started in the middle of his forehead on his left side and ended just below his eye on the right side. With his blonde hair that was slightly long he looked really good in her opinion, although maybe slightly older than her. In the dream he seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn't able to and it was making him made, pissed really judging by his expression. It was a strange dream to say the lest.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna get any answers, and it was just a dream so.." She said to herself. She sat up and looked at the clock again; she sighed and flopped back onto her pillow. It was only 5:30, way to early to get up. She wasn't getting discharged until 8am.  
  
"Ahhh.man this sucks. I am so bored. I never get up this early. I shouldn't be awake this early. I don't even get up this early for school. Look, it's so early I'm talking to myself." She laughed at herself, shaking her head she reached for her CD player that was sitting on the nightstand between the two beds. The whole time she was here she never got a roommate, which was weird, but oh well. She had the room all to herself and did enjoy it and since she was talking to herself no one would be waking up. She placed the earphones on her head and picked a CD from her case.  
  
"Hmmm.let's see..Evanescence." She placed it into the player and pushed the one button. She settled in to listen, skipping to her favorite song "Bring Me to Life".  
  
Later that day..like 9am..  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Rainstorm. Now I've made and appointment next week Thursday at 1pm at my office..." The voices faded into the background as Cleo walked away from her foster mom and her personal doctor. They were finishing up with releasing her and whatever else that entailed, mostly boring stuff. She picked up her duffle bag and headed for the automatic doors of the hospital. Stepping into the bright sunshine she looked up before placing her sunglasses on. They were her favorite pair and they cost her only 5 bucks at the flea market, Kim tells her that they looked exactly like Auron's; who ever Auron was, and weather or not she could borrow them, the answer was no.  
  
"Cleo dear, I wish would stay put."  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted to be out and not in" Cleo smiled at her foster mom. Francesca Rainstorm or Frankie to her friends loved Cleo the same as she did her own children. With most of her kids grown and have moved out it was only Cleo, Kim and her youngest son living in the house. Not that it was quite, but with 5 of her kids gone the noise level went done. She hated thinking that Nathan leaves for college in the fall and Kim and Cleo only have one year left until they graduated. She smiled at the smiling blond girl; she was always happy and smiling. These past years have been good for the girl; it pained Frankie to think that her leukemia was coming back. People like Cleo should live the world needed them; she frowned as her thoughts trued dark. Cleo looked at her and made a face knowing full well what Frankie was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So are you going to tell me how you talked Kim out of not coming to get me?" It was only Frankie who came to get Cleo from the hospital.  
  
"Hmmm...I got up at 6am and everyone was over the house by than. I think they were all planning on coming." Cleo giggled at this. As Frankie talked they stowed her bag in the trunk and unlocked the car doors and got in.  
  
'Yes well, Jacob said that I'll go and everyone stays." She paused and thought for a second, "No, he more liked yelled for everyone to calm done and let me take care of things. Good thing we live on a farm or it would have woken the neighbors." Cleo laughed again, Jacob was known to yell to get peoples attention, and it usually worked.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that there will be a welcome home party..I hope Lisabeth made some cake." Cleo said with a smile. She looked out the window watching the scenery. An hour later they pulled into the drive way of Rainstorm Farms, it was a horse breeding farm and Cleo loved it. It was good to be home. As they pulled to the garage everyone came pouring out of the house.  
  
Jacob was leading and behind him was his eldest son Morgan and his wife Lisabeth and there three kids. Jolene was the oldest girl and not yet married, although her mother asked why not. She was carrying the child of her twin brother Joshua with his wife Lynn following behind. Virginia and Nathan came right along with them and bringing up the rear was Kim.  
  
Cleo looked at everyone...god, she thought, please don't let me die.  
  
"Hey! Cleo its time to get some series game play in. Since your have to be resting we can play video games, which will keep you quite. I need to introduce you to the lovely Squall." Kim said to Cleo a few hours later. Cleo was stuffed from all the food she ate and she was lying on the couch with the remote in her hand watching an old sitcom.  
  
"Squall, Isn't he the one you say I act the most like, although how I act like someone that isn't real..." she trailed off knowing what was to come.  
  
"Be still my heart." Kim threw a pillow at Cleo making the other girl fall off the couch. "Never say that, their real I'm telling you. They are just too cool not to be." Kim flung her long over her shoulder and grinned at her friend.  
  
"Whatever.." Cleo said from the floor.  
  
"See.that is so like him."  
  
".."  
  
"There you go again.it's scary."  
  
"Anyway, I'm bored and since everyone is going about there own business I have nothing to do. Mom won't let me go riding until after my doctor's appointment next week." Cleo grumbled from the floor getting up. She dusted her self off; her outfit wasn't something that Kim liked but Cleo on the other hand felt comfortable in it and didn't care what anyone thought. Kim today was wearing a sundress with spaghetti straps and had on sandals. Her long hair was pulled into a hair clip from her face and left hanging down her back. Cleo on the other hand was wearing very baggy denim cargo shorts that went to her knees, white socks and hiking boots and than there was her top. A plain white camisole with a flannel over it unbuttoned; if she moved just right you could see her belly button. A friend of theirs had once asked Cleo why she doesn't get her belly pierced, since she shows it off at lot. Cleo wanted to get a belly ring but Francesca threatened death of some sort if that ever happed, so she didn't have one. Around her neck was a sliver cross and she currently had big sliver hoop earrings. The whole outfit was one of her favorites and she was comfortable in it. Kim of course said it wasn't very girly, but Cleo dressed for comfort and not to show off.  
  
"Lead the way master, teach me all that who know." Cleo said.  
  
"What? You mean you do want to learn how to play a game." Kim exclaimed and guided the girl up the stairs to her room. Cleo looked at Kim's room and sighed, it was a total mess. Cleo may be grunge in the family but her own room was clean, Kim on the other hand had problems keeping her room clean without Cleo's help.  
  
"Didja, miss me or something." Cleo said rolling her eyes. She dropped down onto the bed and waited for Kim to start the game.  
  
"Of course," She answered, and turned on the T.V. and the PS2 and popped in a game labeled Final Fantasy 8.  
  
"What's so great about this game anyway?" Cleo asked looking though the booklet that she had taken out of its case. She stopped when she got to the page with Seifer Almasy on it. Cleo stared at the picture; it felt like she had seen him before. Which was imposable since he wasn't real, but still that dream?  
  
"Oh I love this game; I've played it three times and have beaten it. So.." As Kim was talking, a white blinding light flashed from the T.V.  
  
"What the..." Cleo cried and than everything went dark and she new no more. 


	3. Meetings and Other Strange Things

Final Fantasy 8 Second Chance at Life  
  
Chapter 3 Meetings and Other Strange Things  
  
Cleo blinked her eyes and looked around her. They were not in Kim's bedroom any longer. They were currently standing on some grass in a clearing. Trees were on all sides of them.  
  
"Wow...what just happened?" Kim asked.  
  
"Hum.I'm not sure. I remember a bright light, than when I blinked we were here." Cleo looked around feeling a little nervous. Nothing was making any sense, how did they get here?  
  
"GRRR.."  
  
Both girls jumped and turned around. Standing before them was what looked like a T-rex. It stood at lest 2 stories tall. It opened its jaws and let loose another fearsome growl. The beast moved its head sensing prey close by, unfortunately that prey was Cleo.  
  
"A dinosaur, no way..." Cleo cried backing away terrified. Not looking behind her she tripped on a stone and fell on her butt. The T-rex came charging at her, its massive jaws gapping open ready for its next meal. Cleo whimpered and brought her hands up to her face, too terrified to move any more than that.  
  
"Idiot.! MOVE.!" A voice shouted at her. Cleo looked up and saw a gray being jump and land in between her and the creature. It was a man, maybe a few years older than Cleo, with blonde hair. He was holding what looked like a sword but also looked like it had a gun melded to it. The man slashed done connecting with the T-rex's head, making it howl in pain.  
  
"Do you want to die? I said move." He yelled at Cleo again. She quickly jumped up, her terror dieing a little with someone near. She ran to meet her friend when the beast moved its massive tail hitting the escaping Cleo. The wind was knocked out of her as she went sailing threw the air.  
  
"Cleo!!!!" Kim shouted. She watched as her friend landed in the grass several yards away, Cleo didn't get up. Kim looked back at the stranger; he looked vaguely familiar as he finished of the T-rex with what looked like ice coming form his hands.  
  
"Cleo..." Kim cried again as she came upon the girl. Cleo lied there unmoving, never before did the girl look small to Kim as she did now lying in the grass. She gently turned Cleo over fearing the worse.  
  
"Shit..that one hurt." Cleo moaned. Kim began to cry when she heard her friend speak.  
  
"What idiots go out into the woods with out weapons?" A deep voice said behind them. Kim turned around to look at the man, ready to thank him and also yell at him but stopped. She now recognized who he was. It was impossible but he still stood before her. Kim shook her head, worry about that later she thought. She looked back at Cleo who stared back at both Kim and the man.  
  
"Hmmm.I think my ribs are broken and I'm definitely gonna have a bruise later." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take a nap now.oh and thanks for saving me." With that Cleo passed out.  
  
Some where far away, in a cave deep done were no living soul has been. A cloaked figure kneels before a massive statue.  
  
"My lady, they have brought help. Two beings not from this world; young females, children really, what ever are they thinking." The figure bows before the statue and waited.  
  
"Yes, all has been made ready for your arrival. Even if they brought help, it won't stop you." All though the being in the robes was the only one in the room, the conversation continued as though some one was around.  
  
"I am concerned about the one female. I sensed more power in her than the other; this may prove to be dangerous." The voice stopped talking as though listening to someone else speak, though no one was seen there.  
  
"Of course, my lady.... Nothing can stop you. But one should always be prepared. Think of Lady Ultimicia, she did not feel the threat of SeeD as strongly as she should have. It was her only mistake, that and the worthless knight she choose."  
  
"Yes, he is still alive. The strangers have appeared before him. I believe the others have chosen him as their savior. He failed the first and he will fail again."  
  
"As you wish my Lady, soon I shall be blessed with your greatness.soon." The figure stood up and bowed before the statue and left the room.  
  
The room was left alone with just the statue. It was a human sized, about 5'9, it even looked like a human. The statue was made of cold grey stone. The being made from it looked female, dressed scantly. With only a bikini type bottoms and a bra type top, covering ample breasts. The statue was barefooted, with what looked like metal bands covering both ankles. There were also arm bands covering both her upper arms. All four bands were gold with strange inscriptions. The face was by no means an ugly face, even for stone. She wasn't smiling, or frowning or making any sort of expression. Her face was very passive, until you got to her eyes. Two red eyes blazed and stared out at what it saw. Being that it was made of stone you would think the eyes were made form gems, but no, the red gleam came from some were else, form with in the statue. As though the only way to convey its anger; was though its eyes. At the base of the statue one word was written.....  
  
"GAIA" 


	4. Welcome to Balamb

Final Fantasy 8 Second Chance at Life  
  
Chapter 4 Welcome to Balamb Garden  
  
"Cleo.....Cleo, it's time to wake up. You must wake up and began your journey."  
  
"What do you mean journey and who the hell are you and why are you in my head?"  
  
"You ask too many question for someone who was just injured. But open your eyes you're worrying your friend"  
  
"Fine.but you still haven't explained anything.."  
  
Cleo slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. It was plain white ceiling with those industrial strength type bulbs, blazing bright lights. She moved her head to her right and looked at a window showing another room on the other side. On her other side there was a drawn curtain; all in all it looked like a hospital room.  
  
"Geez.no matter where you are all hospitals look the same." She said and than moaned as she moved to sit up. She was surprised to find that she didn't hurt at all, a slight head ache, but given what she had went though she felt fairly good.  
  
She sniffed and shook her head, "It even smells like one."  
  
"You must be feeling well to be making comments like that."  
  
Cleo looked at the person that spoke, it was a plump older looking women. She had dark brown hair tied into a bun and was wearing a lab coat. She was carrying what looked like a syringe but it seemed a little different, but she was defiantly a doctor.  
  
"If you plan on sticking me with that; don't. What ever else is wrong with me can heal on it's own." Cleo eyed the needle giving it a dirty look. The doctor laughed and placed the needle back in her pocket.  
  
'I can tell your not very happy patient, but its good your felling well. We were a little worried." She watched as Cleo swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle there. She didn't move off the bed but kept sitting there. Cleo looked done and saw that she was wearing a hospital type gown. It was white and made of a cotton material, a lot better than the ones she wore at home.  
  
"One question..were are my clothes and who are you?" Cleo asked looking at the women.  
  
The women raised her eyebrows; the girl was a lot like someone else the doctor has helped before on numerous occasions.  
  
"That's two by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Doctor Kadawaki, and your clothes are over here in a cupboard. We took them off to make you more comfortable, you've been unconscious for three days. Your friend has been worried." Dr. Kadawaki explained to the girl, and helped her off the bed. She walked over to her desk that was directly on the other side of the room. Cleo looked around; it was a small room, with the two beds and a curtain dividing the two. There was a desk on one wall with filling cabinets and other cupboards besides it. There was a door on one side and a door directly on the other. So far there was only just the two of them in the room.  
  
"Here you go; you can get dressed back in there. I'll pull the view window blinds down so no one can see."  
  
Cleo grabbed her clothes and went back to the bed area that she had left. Drawing the curtain she saw the blinds from the window come down. The other window that looked outside had a curtain that she also drew, before that Cleo looked outside and the sight looked a little strange. The window looked outside into a courtyard. There were benches and tables scattered around with people sitting on them. What seemed strange to Cleo were the clothes that they were wearing, that and the fact that they were kids outside, teenagers really. It looked like they were wearing uniforms, although some were wearing normal clothes.  
  
"Are we at a school.?" She whispered to herself. She finished getting dressed when she heard a door open and two voices began speaking.  
  
"I heard she was awake." It was a man's voice, he sounded kinda of older almost kind, unlike the other voice.  
  
"Has she said anything; like what they were doing out with no weapons, the other one is still not speaking." This second voice was deep and kinda gruff and sounded familiar.  
  
"Yes Cid she's awake, and doing pretty well. And Seifer what are you doing here. I've told you before that you're not going to ask her anything. The poor thing has been though enough." Dr. Kadawaki answered them both.  
  
"Now Seifer you can leave, there is nothing for you here," The Dr. continued but Seifer interrupted her.  
  
"The hell I'm leaving, the stupid girl will answer my questions."  
  
From behind Dr. Kadawaki the curtain pulled back and Cleo stepped out, she was throwing her flannel top on over her camisole. She hadn't looked up yet from her clothes and went thought her short pockets. She pulled out a PDA and a cell phone from one and a wallet from another. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a Game Boy SP. The three people in the room watched as the girl kept taking things out of her pockets, if they had been her family or friends they wouldn't have thought it strange that she had things in her pockets. Cleo never carried a purse, so she always had pants with really huge pockets to carry all the stuff she needed, or a coat. The last thing she pulled out was a MP3 player with head phones.  
  
"The stupid girl can speak for herself thank you very much. Not that I am, but you can try." Cleo said looking up from her things to stare into angry green eyes. She stared at him for a long time that he gave her another dirty look. Cleo blinked and shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other man in the room. He was an older looking man, only a little shorter than the younger one; he wasn't scowling at Cleo though he smiled at her and held his hand out.  
  
"I'm glad you're felling better. It was strange when Seifer came in three days ago carrying you with your friend. She's been very worried but hasn't said anything to us. I'm Cid Kramer Headmaster for Balamb Garden." Cid smiled as Cleo sailed past Seifer and shook hands with Cid.  
  
"A pleasure, I don't what Kim told you, but I'm not sure where we are, or what Balamb Garden is. All I know is that we were in Kim's' room there was a flash of light and than we were in that clearing in the woods." Cleo looked at Seifer, thinking it strange that he had her name or last name anyway, which reminded her.  
  
"Oh yea, my name's Cleopatra Seifer..but you can call me Cleo." 


End file.
